


My Shinning (IKEA) Prince

by Islandic_Princess



Series: Nct Au's [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I live for confident Jeno, I've been in a soft mood lately, M/M, Mark makes a second long appearance, and panicked Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandic_Princess/pseuds/Islandic_Princess
Summary: Jaemin needs a desk for his spare room, soon to be home office. He's not expecting much when he arrives to his local IKEA. He meets a cute worker along his shopping trip. Could something come of this seemingly boring trip?





	My Shinning (IKEA) Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlelottie_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelottie_x/gifts).



Jaemin groaned as his eyes scanned over the IKEA catalog. He just needed a new desk. Something big enough to place his laptop, work papers, and a pencil holder. Nothing fancy or too pricey. The 22 year old frowned as he set the obnoxious catalog down on the table.  _ Screw it! I’ll just buy the first one I find at this rate. _

  
As he made his way up one of the aisles he sighed.  _ Overly sized books. Troublesome carts. Yet not a single cutie in sight.  _ A loud laugh caused Jaemin to look towards the end of the row.

  
“Welcome to IKEA. Where the customers apparently only shop around to find cute workers.”  Jaemin couldn’t help the blush that crept up his neck. 

  
“Um….”

  
“Sorry.” The stranger shook his head. Jaemin noted how the other’s bangs fell into his eyes yet he didn’t make a move to fix them. “That’s the most interesting thing I’ve heard while working here.”

  
“I...um...I...yeah…” Jaemin stammered. Normally he’d have no problem with throwing out a compliment or flirty remark. But for some reason the male before him caused his brain to short circuit.

  
“Well good luck with whatever you’re looking for.” Jaemin dumbly nodded as he watched the other turn away. He could make a faint “cute” followed by a soft chuckle. God Donghyuck would never let him live this one down. Nodding his head quickly, he grabbed the first desk he found and paid for it.

  
The drive home took nearly three hours. Between the usual two hour drive and the heavy late night traffic, Jaemin didn’t think he’d ever make it home. Once he pulled into his driveway, he cut the engine and got out. Sighing, he made his way up the short walkway and unlocked the door. He just hoped he could carry that wretched desk in and up to his spare room. After opening the door, he placed a shoe in front of it to keep it from closing. Quickly stretching, he rushed back to the car and popped the trunk. Huffing, he picked up the box and carefully carried it upstairs. Once he reached the empty spare room, he set the box down against the far wall. Nodding his head slightly, he made his way back downstairs in order to shut the trunk and lock his car. Closing the front door, he sluggishly went back upstairs.

  
On his way back to the spare room, Jaemin made a detour to his room in order to grab his speaker. If he was gonna spend god knows how long trying to put that desk together, then he’d enjoy some music as well. It turned out to be the only highlight of the next three hours. 

  
Placing his speaker on the floor, He plugged his phone in and hit shuffle. As he cut open the box, Exo’s Tempo blasted throughout the room. Plopping onto the floor, Jaemin set to emptying out the box. Three hours into his struggle, Jaemin throw the instructions onto the floor.

  
“Why is this so difficult!?” Frowning he picked his phone up and turned off his music. Putting in the number for IKEA, he hit dial. After the fifth ring the lines finally connected.  

  
“Yes, how can I help you?”

  
“I need you to send someone to my house. I can’t put this stupid desk together.”

  
“Um, sir, we’re closing in an hour.”

  
“It doesn’t have to be right now. Just  _ please _ send someone. I’ll pay whatever price need be.” Jaemin smiled as a faint sigh reached his ear.

  
“Address please?”

  
“280 West Plymouth Street.”

  
“We’ll have someone out there tomorrow by noon latest.”

  
“Thank you!”

  
“Have a nice evening sir.” Before Jaemin could wish the other a goodnight the line went dead. At least he’d have someone else putting his desk together. Clapping his hands together he stood and made his way to the kitchen. He’d eat a quick dinner then watch some tv before heading to bed.

  
//

  
Jeno had managed to talk his supervisor into letting him leave an hour early considering tomorrow would be his only day off for the week. As soon as he got back to his apartment, he instantly made his way to his bedroom. He was too tired to eat anything. Hell, he might even just sleep in his work close at this point. Flopping onto his bed, Jeno pulled his phone out. Before he could place it down it began ringing. His supervisor's name flashing across the screen.  

  
“It’s 9:30pm. Either you’re dying or the stores on fire.”

  
“Jeno I need you to go to some guys address tomorrow and help him set up his desk.”

  
“Dude tomorrow's my only day off!” Jeno quickly sat up. 

  
“Yeah and you’re the only one off that lives close enough. He said he’d pay for your service. I’ll let you keep whatever he pays you.” 

  
“But Mark!” The 22 year old whined.

  
“Jeno.”

  
“I thought I was your friend.” Jeno pouted.

  
“Yeah well 10 years of friendship won’t save you from being fired.”

  
“I hate you Mark Lee.”

  
“Love you too.” Jeno could hear the older male laughing. “So anyways I told him you’d be there by noon the latest. He leaves at 280 West Plymouth Stre-”

  
“Wait!” Jeno’s eyes widen. “This dude lives up at The Summit?”

  
“Yeah I guess.”

  
“And he needs some worker to put his desk together? Dude must be lame.” Jeno scoffed.

  
“Just….just be nice. Put the desk together, take the pay, and leave. I’m not asking you to marry the guy.”

  
“Yeah, yeah. Bye Marcus.”

  
“Goodnight Jeno.”

  
When the call ended, Jeno threw his phone behind him. Running a hand through his hair, He stood and made his way to his closet. Grabbing some sweats, he quickly changed before climbing back into bed. Setting an alarm, he let sleep take over.

  
When morning came, Jeno groaned as he grabbed his phone turning his alarm off. Glaring at his phone, he debated on whether or not to call Mark and claim to be to sick to leave bed. Five minutes later he set his phone back down and got up. He could use that extra cash he’d earn by the end anyways. Taking a quick shower, he got dressed. Grabbing his wallet he made sure to pocket it before grabbing his phone. He sent Mark a quick text to let him know he’d be heading over to the customers house shortly. Pocketing his phone, he lazily made his way to the front door where he grabbed his keys and helmet.

  
The elevator ride down felt like hours but in reality was only a few seconds. He lived on the fifth floor of his eight story apartment building yet he could never get used to how quick the ride up and down was. Stepping out, he waved a quick hello to the receptionist before leaving. He was thankful he had parked near the entrance rather than in his usual space in the far off end of the parking lot. Throwing one leg over, he sat on his motorcycle as he placed his helmet on. Sticking his key in the ignition, he revved the engine. Pulling out from the parking lot, he sped off towards his destination.

  
By the time he arrived it was nearing 10am. Pulling to a stop in the driveway, Jeno cut the engine. After taking his helmet off, he shook his hair out. Standing up, he placed his helmet on the seat before pulling his key out of the ignition. Eyeing the house before, he couldn’t help but to roll his eyes as he made his way up the footpath. Once in front of the door he breathed in deeply before ringing the bell.

  
//

  
Jaemin jumped slightly at the sound of his bell ringing. Placing the whisk down, he grabbed the towel he’d placed on the counter earlier. As he wiped his hands, he made his way towards the door. Opening the door caused a his eyes to widen.

  
“Hello again.”

  
“H-hi.” Jaemin cursed himself for stuttering as the stranger before him smirked. “C’mon...um, c’mon in.” As he spoke, Jaemin side stepped to allow the stranger in.

  
“So my boss said you were struggling to put that desk you bought together.” Jaemin weakly nodded as he shut the door. “Lead the way then.”

  
Jaemin quickly made his way towards the stairs. He didn’t bother to check if the stranger was following him or not. Instead he made his way to his once spare room, now converted office. When he stepped inside, he made sure to stick near the door as the stranger walked towards the pile of parts on the floor.

  
“I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.”

  
“Alright. Shouldn’t take to long.”

  
“Okay!” Jaemin face palmed once he was in the hall. He hadn’t meant for his voice to sound so rushed or high.

  
Shaking his head, he scurried down the stairs and back into the kitchen. For the next hour he took his time mixing, baking, and decorating the cupcakes he’d started. Just as he finished taking a bite of one, a voice caught his attention.

  
“All finished. If you want it moved now’s your chance.”

  
“No...it’s fine where it is.” Jaemin turned towards the figure. “Let me get your pay.” He set his cupcake down before grabbing the envelope on the counter behind him. “There’s 200$ in here. Figured it’d cover gas money and a tip….” His voice died out as a thumb swiped at his bottom lip. Gulping, his eyes widen as the stranger licked his thumb.

  
“Thanks cutie.” Jaemin opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, yet nothing came out. “Awe did I make you shy?” He could feel his face and neck burn as his skin flushed a deep red as the other laughed. “Frostings delicious by the way.”

  
“Th-thanks…?”

  
“Well cutie I’ll be going. Call if you need anything else.” Jaemin didn’t think it was possible to blush even more yet he did. He watched as the older male grabbed a pen from the calendar on the wall and wrote his number and name. Jaemin couldn’t bring himself to move or look away as his eyes followed the strangers movement. Just as the other placed his hand on the handle he finally spoke.

  
“Jaemin.”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“My names Jaemin…”

  
“Well Jaemin,” The stranger looked back as he opened the door. “You look adorable with that blush of yours.” With that, his front door snapped shut as he released a heavy sigh. Turning towards the calendar, he smiled.

  
“Jeno huh?” A smile graced his lips as he set out to cleaning the kitchen.

  
//

  
For the next few weeks the two messaged back and forth. Every once in awhile the messages would lead to late night calls and late night meetings. Jaemin could never get used to how flirty Jeno was. Yet, what was strange to him, was how some stranger he’d only known for three weeks could make his confidence shatter and leave him a blushing, stuttering mess. Jeno however, couldn’t keep the smile off his face whenever he saw the younger. It was like happiness just flowed for the latter.

  
Today happened to be one of those days where Jeno just couldn’t look away from Jaemin. He didn’t look away when the younger turned towards him. It only made his smile grow wider. The duo had gone for a walk along a small beach late in the evening. It wasn’t the smartest choice seeing as the air had grown chilly from the wind. But it made Jaemin happy. Speaking of the younger. His hair was being blown in all kinds of directions as the wind drited through it. Shoes in hand as he stood ankle deep in the water. He’d lent his hoodie to the younger earlier in the night as he’d whined about being cold.

  
“Jeno?” At the call of his name, Jeno hummed. “What are you staring at?”

  
“You.”

  
“Me?” Jeno adored when the younger would tilt his head slightly when confused.

  
“Mhmm.” He made his way towards Jaemin as he spoke. “As much as I find the beach beautiful, I can’t help but stare the most breathtaking view.” As he reached the slightly taller boy, he gently gripped his hips.

  
“And what might that view be?”

  
“A cutie by the name of Na Jaemin.” Jeno chuckled as Jaemin huffed.

  
“Cheesy much?”

  
“Only for you.” His eyes softened. “Na Jaemin, make me the happiest boy ever and let me call you mine?”

  
“Hmmm. Let me think about it.” Jeno pouted as he watched Jaemin tap his chin in mock thinking.

  
“Of course you big baby.” His pout was quickly replaced with a soft smile as Jaemin gripped both his cheeks. “Can I kiss you?” Jeno didn’t hesitate to nod as a pair of plump lips gently kissed his.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck on soft hours the past week(ish). 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
